


With or Without You

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Guide!Finn, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sentinel!Poe, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked, "sentinel poe and guide finn?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote or so much as seen a Sentinel/Guide trope. Let me know if I did okay or vice versa. If I did it bad, please give me tips. I really love this trope and it would be awesome to do it more in-depth later.

It was rare that Poe’s senses overwhelmed him. Rare only because he all but mastered the art of staying calm under pressure. He had to, being a fighter pilot in the Resistance and all. Things were always chaotic. So when Poe did break, it wasn’t for nothing.

He broke to Kylo Ren. He broke worse on Jakku, after the crash, after losing his guide _immediately_  after finding him, _immediately_ after being saved from the torture. He broke over the skies of Starkiller, the searing pain ripping through his back so hard that he nearly crashed, fear and doubt that Finn was still alive clawing through him, ripping him apart. He broke three times over Finn’s bed with the knowledge that his guide may never wake. He had never been that bad before. Ever.

But his guide was there, _right there_ , and he couldn’t feel him. Couldn’t feel his presence in his mind, couldn’t feel the warmth from his very soul, there was just nothing. For weeks, nothing. Nothing.

They tried to tell him gently, to warn him. Finn might not wake up. Finn might die. At this point, waking up would be nothing short of a miracle.

But they had just met! They were still bonding now! It wasn’t fair! Finn was right there and he wasn’t all at once and it wasn’t fucking fair!

He couldn’t leave his side, but touching Finn, looking at him, made everything worse. The last time he broke was two days ago, and he could feel it already coming on again.

Poe sat on the floor, back pressed against the bed, letting it dig into his skin hard enough to hurt, as he cradled his head. It was late or early, depending on how you looked at it. No one was awake. He could hear the heart monitor pounding through his skull, see the moonlight streaming through the windows before closing his eyes to block at least one thing out. The bed was hurting more and more with every passing second, making it almost unbearable, until he finally eased off of it, letting the cold of the room seep in and freeze him instead. Poe could hear him breathing, hear his heartbeat. Slow. Rhythmic. Like Finn was trying to reach out to him, trying to tell him something, but when Poe reached back, there was just nothing there. And it just… made it so much worse.

The heart monitor and his heartbeat were a millisecond apart, but it was driving Poe crazy. _thum thum, beep, thum thum, beep, thum thum_ Over and over incessantly. It should be comforting. But it was just lies. Because Poe would reach again, over and over, and just _nothing_. But he couldn’t stop. His guide was calling him; he couldn’t stop.

His fingers scratched through his hair, leaving trails of pain and fire not unlike Ren’s phantom lightsaber through his back. “ _Finn_.” Nothing. Still nothing. Just nothing, nothing, nothing. A low whine escaped him, hot tears falling against his arms, shaking so hard he thought his skeleton would leave him. And still nothing. A sob racked through him, but the extra noise didn’t break that old hellish rhythm. _beep, thum thum, beep, thum thum, beep_ He rocked to the sound, his breathing coming too fast, too hard. He reached again, unable to stop, crazed by the emptiness he kept getting in return.

And then-

Air pooled into his lungs like water as Poe gasped against the shock. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to stay as still as he could despite the tremors. He couldn’t push out the noise, the lights, the cold, but he reached again anyway, reached as far as he could. And there, so small, so fragile, was Finn.

He turned, leaning up to the bed on his knees as his body screamed in pain against the cold tiles, his hand searching wildly for Finn’s before he gripped it hard like a life line. And he was there. So weak, but so loud, so bright. He was there.

Poe pressed his forehead against the bed, sobbing as hard as he could.

The next morning, the first thing Finn saw was Poe’s smile.


End file.
